Please don't leave Us!
Hey guys! I wanted to write something similar to the ‘I need you’ Series, however, without the major events with Hiroto. This is what I came up with, it starts during Endo’s depression and I suppose the falling of the roof bit is the same. I might as well make the talking the same, ie, ‘Endo: Argh…. Help Guys!” XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Please dont leave Us! ---- Endo was sat alone on the roof of Raimon high, staring into the red glow produced by the sun as it started to sink into the edge of the world. His mind was racing with thoughts, why was he so depressed? How could he tell Natsumi he really likes her? How could he Captain a team when he couldn’t even get a hold of his own emotions? Were the most common thought of the bunch. Aki: Ah….Endo-Kun there you are! Practice started 20 minutes ago, why aren’t you joining in? Endo silently looked over his shoulder to be greeted with the smiling face of Aki. She always was caring, especially towards him. Endo: I’m just looking at the sunset and enjoying the day. He partly said the truth, he was enjoying the sunset but didn’t mention what he mind was thinking. Aki seemed to buy his answer because she nodded to him. Walking next to him but didn’t sit down as she was afraid of heights. Looked at his face slightly as the sun seemed to add a lovingly glow to his face. She sighed once more before she started to walk back to the fire exit where she had come up. However, what she wasn’t expecting was the cry of help from the guy she was just next to. Endo: Argh! Aki hel- He cut off as his voice seemed to fade into nothingness. Quickly spinning her head, she could have sworn she heard a click, but pushed it aside as she scanned the roof for Endo. It was only seconds later that she noticed the spot he was in, was empty. Realising what had happened, she shot at her fastest speed straight down the Fire exit and made her way over to the Riverbank where Inazuma Japan were practicing. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tachimukai: Keep shooting Fubuki and Gouenji! I want to test me reflexes to be on par with Endo-san! Fubuki and Gouenji just nodded their heads and kept pelting balls at the keeper Tachimukai. Everyone was enjoying themselves with a light training session as they were all going to Endo’s house later that day for some of his Mom’s amazing cooking. When suddenly screams of help and pleas met their ears, while the Managers there, Natsumi, Haruna and Fuyuka seemed to recognise the voice shouting from just atop the bank. Natsumi: Can’t Aki find Endo? I just saw him walking onto the High school’s roof. Fuyuka: Well her cries don’t seem to be very friendly, something must have happened. She was right too because not just after the words had vacated her mouth that a panting Aki appeared at the top of the mound. Aki: HELP!!! Quick Guys, Endo fell of the roof! That shocked everyone to the core, Endo was usually very careful when in dangerous spots like a roof. Gouenji was the first to break from his stupor when he shouted, “WHAT! Is he alright, did you see him after he fell? Aki: No, I couldn’t bring myself to see what had happened, I need you guys now. Faster than anyone could react, Kidou, Gouenji and Hiroto shot forward, They stormed their way to the school as Kidou shouted to the rest of them. Kidou: Everyone one stay here and someone call an ambulance! The girl managers seemed shocked, silent tears were falling from the corner of Natsumi’s Auburn coloured eyes but nothing was said other than Haruna talking to the Ambulance. Tsunami: Do you guys think Endo will be alright? Midorikawa: I hope so, Endo is a tough guy but falling of the roof of a three storey school might be his limit. Kazemaru seemed to be fairing quite bad as showed when he shouted at Midorikawa and Tsunami. Kazemaru: Are you guy’s stupid? Of course he will be alright, Endo has been through rougher. Everyone fell silent again, but as a group agreed to make their way over to the Hospital in hopes of seeing Endo, they wouldnt know what state he was in. That was something that non of them wanted to see, the most bubbliest and friendly guy they knew, could have long term damage. Or even worse, Die! Chapter 2 - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Please_don%27t_leave_Us!_%28Chapter_2%29 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I Think I’ll end it there for now, you can find out all about Endo’s condition and everyone reactions next chapter. Just remember, This won’t be the same as ‘I need you’. This is proabaly the only chapter that is going to be similar to ‘I need you’. I hope you can enjoy my version of the story, I might include OC’s I might Not, depends on my mood :D --WindStylez (talk) 20:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC)WindStylez Category:Fanfictions Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Female Category:Male Category:Endou Related